masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Foresters' Guild
| upkeep_cost = | sells_for = | effects = Increases Food production by or , and increases the total of all the town's citizens by 25%. | building_unlock = }} The Foresters' Guild is a type of Town Building. The Foresters' Guild may be built by any race except the Lizardmen. A town must already contain a Sawmill in order to construct a Foresters' Guild. The Foresters' Guild's base construction cost is . The Foresters' Guild is an important structure for the development of any town, since its primary function is to increase by 25% of the total amount currently produced by the town's citizens. This joins with the bonus from the Sawmill, thus giving the town a major boost to its development and/or unit-production rate. Furthermore, the Foresters' Guild provides an extra or (depending on whether the farm land is being overused or not), which can be used either to support more units or to turn more Farmers into Workers. The Foresters' Guild unlocks no further Town Buildings or Normal Units for construction - it is a "dead end". The Foresters' Guild requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn for its maintenance. If you're pressed for Gold, a Foresters' Guild can be sold back for . Description The Foresters' Guild is a headquarters for the coordination of logging efforts around the town. Not only does it improve the efficiency of the woodcutters' work, but it also coordinates re-growing forestland in order to ensure that the forests remain viable. The results are better production of woodwork throughout the town. Physically, a Foresters' Guild is a large log cabin, three stories high, with a large chimney visible on its side. Internally the Foresters' Guild is probably a large hall where the town's loggers can congregate. Races and Construction All Races except the Lizardmen have access to the Foresters' Guild. Lizardmen have no interest in logging, and cannot even build the Sawmill. Other races, however, understand the importance of coordination in their logging efforts, rather than just allowing their loggers to cut down as many trees as they please. A town requires the Sawmill before it can build a Foresters' Guild, since it is the fundamental part of the town's logging industry. If the Sawmill is missing, the Foresters' Guild cannot be built. In fact, if the Sawmill is lost or sold off while the Foresters' Guild is still in construction, the project will be canceled prematurely and cannot be restarted until these required buildings are rebuilt. Note that while a town requires at least one Forest or Nature Node in its vicinity to build a Sawmill, it does not require one to build a Foresters' Guild. Usually this is meaningless, but in case a Change Terrain spell has removed all Forests from the town's vicinity, a Foresters' Guild can still be built as long as a Sawmill already exists. Construction of a Foresters' Guild costs . Despite this relatively-high cost, the Foresters' Guild speeds up production by such a large margin that it is absolutely indispensable in any serious unit-production center or quickly-developing town. Continuous Effects The presence of a Foresters' Guild in a town has two separate effects: Increased and increased output. These are very important effects. Production Bonus While a Foresters' Guild exists in a town, it will boost the output of this town. Essentially it increases the productivity of each worker by 25% - though the percentage applies to the total production of all citizens put together, rather than individually. In other words, the game looks at the total of all citizens in the town, and then the Foresters' Guild produces exactly 25% of this - rounded down. The extra is listed separately in the Production Breakdown chart, so the Foresters' Guild's effect is clearly visible there. For example, if the town's citizens yield a total of , the Foresters' Guild will add a bonus . If they yield a total of , the Foresters' Guild will add (50 * 25%, rounded down). The bonus is automatically adjusted whenever the citizens' output is changed for whatever reason. Therefore, if a town grows or diminishes in size, or its citizens are redistributed, the benefits of the Foresters' Guild will rise and fall respectively. This bonus is calculated based only on the total generated by the citizens - ignoring any other bonuses or other sources of a town may get. For example, the presence or absence of a Miners' Guild -- which also increases -- does not affect the bonus from the Foresters' Guild in any way. Note that this bonus is applied separately from the Sawmill's identical bonus. They both yield the same amount of . However, this does not always amount to 50% of the town's total , because the Foresters' Guild and the Sawmill calculate their bonuses separately: 25%, rounded down, each. Due to the rounding-down, it's possible to get less than 25% each, and thus less than 50% together. Food Bonus Furthermore, a Foresters' Guild increases the town's Food output by or if the agricultural land is being overworked. The extra food can be used for one of three different purposes: to increase the size of your army by 2 Normal Units, to feed towns that cannot feed themselves, to turn one or more Farmers into Workers. In any case, the benefit is not very significant, but can be crucial during the early game. Of course, with more and more Foresters' Guilds being constructed across your empire, the cumulative effect of all this extra Food can be quite pronounced. Unlocked Town Buildings The Foresters' Guild is a developmental dead-end. It unlocks no new structures for any race or in conjunction with any other structure. Unlocked Normal Units The Foresters' Guild unlocks no Normal Unit production. However, remember that it does provide more and hence allows you to keep a larger army. It is not, however, necessary to build a Foresters' Guild in the same town that produces units - Food is a pan-imperial commodity that's shared between all towns as necessary. Strategy Foresters' Guilds are very important buildings, but their relatively-high Construction Cost normally confines their construction to specific towns - at least during the early parts of the game. Unit-production centers will definitely want a Foresters' Guild sooner rather than later. It both boosts the town's production speed, and allows more Farmers to be turned into Workers thanks to the bonus. Thus the town can rapidly produce more units. Rapidly-developing intellectual centers, religious centers, or even food-production towns may also want a Foresters' Guild, which grants them shorter production times. This is extremely important before attempting to construct any grand projects like the University, Wizards' Guild, Merchants' Guild, and so forth. The high cost, however, means that Foresters' Guild are not normally constructed early in a town's development. Some towns may even benefit more from constructing the Miners' Guild first. Eventually, of course, it would be a good idea to try and put a Foresters' Guild in each and every town, as it certainly can't hurt a town's performance - but there are probably more important buildings to set up first. Category:Town Buildings